


To love a Consort

by TamaQueen



Series: Haikyuu-- Old timey au thingy things [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaQueen/pseuds/TamaQueen
Summary: Daichi is knighted, the greatest honor someone of his standing could achieve without marriage... And then he falls in love with consort at first sight.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu-- Old timey au thingy things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189829
Kudos: 6





	1. The knighting of Sawamura daichi

Daichi, a warrior of great esteem, youngest honored knight of the ripe young age of 25. He had been training, working for this position for his entire life. He had given up his childhood, his friends, even his family...

But now he was protecting the king's daughter and was soon to be promoted to the member of the council. Soon meaning in literal seconds.

He was kneeled, prized sword held in his hand and pressed into the soft ground. He was in his clunkier set of armor, that he would never wear in actual battle, but it would do for the formalities. The king stood above him, waiting patiently for the priest to finish his words.

"And now we honor, Sir Daichi Sawamura, for his great deeds and service to the kingdom. He enters an oath of trust to serve his king and his soon to be queen. And now, the bond of the sword and the king's hand will be his final task into the king's council." 

He bends his neck to the king, a sword touching both his shoulders.

"Now stand, Sir Daichi, and feel the true weight as the sword and shield of your king."

Daichi stood and felt a sense of pride at his new found title. The king leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'm proud of ya, son." 

His eyes watched the king's wrinkled face grin before glancing over to see the princess with a small smile on her face. As soon as she noticed his gaze, she turned away.

An applause rose from the crowd and the council, king, and princess all followed in suit. The king gave a hearty laugh as the people began filing out and waddled over to Daichi once again.

"Oh-ho-ho! You didn't think you'd be getting away that quick, did ya, son?" He clapped Sawamura's back and lead him away from the princess and towards the royalty's door, "We still have to celebrate your new position!"

"I'm not sure that's a good ide-"

"Blasphemy, my young man, we have wine and mead and mutton- we have exotic dancers! Beautiful minxes dressed scantily just for you!" The king said in a jolly tone, though Daichi doubted it was just to celebrate his knighthood. The council used any excuse they could to get strippers in the palace.

"Well I suppose a little relaxation should be fine." He relented, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's my boy! Now, I believe you have an admirer, so I'll leave you to it. I gotta finish up some celebratory details."

As the king walked towards his throne room, Daichi turned in confusion, searching for this 'admirer'. He saw the princess peeking around the corner. He chuckled to himself and started towards her. She verbally squeaked and brushed down on her skirt.

"Princess Michimiya." He greeted her with a bow.

"Sir Daichi." She curtseyed.

They both looked up, eyes meeting before letting out a fit of giggles.

"I told you to call me Yui." She said, glancing up through her thick eyelashes.

He had to admit, she was very pretty. Short brown hair that very nicely cupped her cheeks and matched the pale tone of her skin. Curious brown eyes and a passionate personality. Not to mention, she was a princess, so there was really no downside. 

"And I told you, your father might have my head chopped off if I'm informal with you."

"Yeah right! Dad loves you, you could snap me up right now and he'd probably rejoice." She laughed but her eyes lingered on his lips a little too long to be innocent.

"Ahem, well, Yui, I should be going. Your dad hired exotic dancers 'just for me'." Daichi gave her shoulder a pat and moved to leave. He didn't wait around long enough to see the smile leave her face and be replaced with one of smothered pain. But she hold it in. For however long she needed to.

Daichi returned to his quarters in the guards barrack and began stripping off his armor. He was left in nothing but his boxers as he looked in the small mirror he was provided. The muscles he's working for years on, he wasn't one to brag but they were a sight. While his body was top tier, he did find it aggressively hard to look at it as he had scars running down his chest and arms.

He shook his head and slid on a blouse and his pants. He slid on his shoes and in the middle of brushing water through his hair, he heard knocks on his door.

He swung the door open, only to see Nishinoya and Tanaka on the other side.

These two were two excitable trainees, he had to admit, they had the passion and the aggressive spirit. They had their downsides and we're hard to get to focus at times but they were still very good fighters.

"It's time, sir!" Nishinoya saluted, giving a blinding smile.

Daichi gave a nod, closing the door and walking out to the hallway. The barracks were dirty, I mean, a whole army of shoulders sharing a home things were bound to be filthy but jeez. Underwear and empty bottles of mead all over the floor. One of Daichi's favorite part of the promotion was definitely his private room.

"You guys excited?" Sawamura asked.

"Hell YEAH! I haven't seen exotic dancers since I was like 15!" Tanaka said, stretching his hands above his head with his eyes closed.

"I'm pumped for the mead, it's gotta be out of this world, right?" Nishinoya closed his eyes as well, imagining that silky beverage already.

"Haha, I'm sure it is." The elder agreed but the agreement was short-lived as the two trainees couldn't stop their curiousity.

"Sooo, we saw you were sweet on the princess." The shortest commented.

"YEAH! You don't just flirt with the king's daughter without a plan!"

Daichi put his hands up in 'surrender', "Woah there, we're just close friends."

"Mmhmm, we how do you expl-"

Their conversation was cut short (much to Daichi's gratitude) by the King stepping down into the barracks and leading them up to the party room.

The ornate chair in the center of the room, where the king was hobbling over, was being draped over by two lovely girls. One with fiery red and the other with long blonde hair. Daichi's eyes scanned over the party, noticing certain lords and council members but eventually settled on a plate of food.

He walked over and sat in the chair, he had no interest in dancers tonight.

Well... That's what he originally had thought.

A gorgeous silver haired dancer walked in. His hair was silver and glittering, pale skin barely covered by white silk robes, lace choker around his neck and another lace garter around his thigh.

Daichi almost dropped his goblet as the silver nymph sashayed in. "Ah, I hired a special one just for today. Most requested since that black haired one with glasses joined." 

"And where would our special guest be?" He spoke in a soft voice and Daichi felt his stomach tighten. His voice was saccharine, sickly sweet and dripping from his tongue. The way he said it made Daichi want to know how his voice with sound hoarse with sex, moaning out his name, begging. 

"Right here!" Noya presented, dramatically opening his arms.

"Alright, we all know Daichi's a bit timid. So everyone carry on while his personal dancer takes care of him." The king winked 'sneakily' at Sawamura before continuing to serenade himself.

"Hello, Sir." The nymph spoke again, hips swaying. That had to be on purpose right? His collarbone stuck out, protruding delicately, and below was a perfectly pink nipple sticking out. Daichi noticed a mole under his eye as well as soft pink lips. And once he got close enough, pale grey eyelashes.

"Sir?"

Oh god, the way he said sir. It made him want to press him against the wall and fuck him, hard.

"And what's your name?" The knight asked, leaning on his hand.

"Does it matter?" The boy giggled but there was a sadness to his smile.

"I'd prefer to know the name of the person who will be grinding on me for money for the next hour."

"Well, when you put it like that... Sugawara Koushi." 

Daichi smirked, a cute name for a cute boy. "So, what would you like me to call you?"

Sugawara seemed almost surprised that someone was asking about him but he quickly covered his expression. "Well, umm, wo-would you mind calling me Koushi?"

Daichi's hands clenched around the armrests of his chairs, muscles tense. He was cute, he was fucking perfect. "Of course, and you're gonna call me..."

"Umm-"

"Sir." Daichi demanded in a low voice. He saw Koushi visibly shivered and he almost lunged from his seat.

"Sir~" He breathed out and straddled Daichi's thighs. "I'm yours for the night, only yours." 

"Is that right, Koushi?" His voice was guttural, a firm statement that Koushi wanted to bend to. He wanted to follow his every command. "Now listen, your cute, your so cute I want to press your imprint into my mattress until you can't walk..."

"Oh god... I want it~" Sugawara's arms wrapped around Daichi's neck and his thighs twitched around Daichi's thigh. "You're so muscular, I want to feel you, Sir."

"Fuck, maybe I should pick you up and carry you back to my room..." 

Sugawara nodded. He wanted it so bad. Yes, yes, YES!

"Lets go then."

But then Sugawara paused.


	2. The After-party

Sugawara had lived his whole life a plaything for people above him. For the humans that ran the government and hated those who are different. Those who are Fae, werewolves, vampires, hybrids, elves... Anyone below them, thought of as less, unworthy. He's spent his life being nothing but an object to the men he worked for, he would be groped and touched and no one would bat an eye. The women would flirt and play with him, but when the dust settles, they would return to their husbands and leave him in the dirt.

But he was okay with it.

He had grown use to it.

And he would live the rest of his life as a slave to the men in power. 

Well, that's he had expected. He had never thought that a man he would serve, ironically, would be his savior. "Are you nervous, Hitoka?" He asked, sliding on the revealing material. 

"W-well, I mean, who wouldn't be? It's my first gig, and I mean, mom did so good at this, soo-"

"Haha, it's okay, Hitoka, Kiyoko will be there to guide you through the steps." He gave her a small pat and found himself envying her. She wouldn't be attending the knights celebratory party. His experience with knights was surprisingly bad, their 'honor' meant nothing when it wasn't violence.

Yachi seemed to have steeled herself so she nodded, putting on an overcoat and waving goodbye.

Suga was left alone with his thoughts.

He looked in the mirror and gave himself a weak smile. It was depressing. He sighed and began putting in his tackiest earrings, a set he once got for dancing for the Tetsurou families clan leader. While the man's son was charming, the dad had left much to be improved.

He gave his normal 'smile' to the mirror and slid on the rest of his outfit. It was time to go, another night of fun and nonconsensual groping.

He hopped in the carriage with his dance partners, giving small chuckles and comments. The dancers were always the funniest before the shows, sharing their horror stories and laughing at their clients. This, and the ride back, were always his favorite part. When they came back from their gigs, the dance manager would leave them snacks for the ride back.

When the carriage came to a rocky stop due to the messed up wheels on the bottom, he cleared his throat and allowed his partners out first. 

He tried to drown out the cheers he could already hear from inside but he knew this would be a party till dawn situation. In one split second, its like his heart and gone up into his throat. He noticed the man as soon as he walked in.

He was seated, leaning against the armrest of his chair, legs spread wide. The way the bulge pressing against the fabric of his pants shifted with his muscular thighs was enough to make Koushi's mouth water. The first two buttons on his shirt were undone, allowing a chiseled chest peak out. His thick neck leading down to a defined collarbone. And his face...

Oh god his face!

Looks like it and been chiseled by the gods. His dark eyes and messy hair were tantalizing.

He blinked and realized that his eyes had been glaring him down, but it was fine... He was scarfing down a chicken leg so...

The King had noticed Suga's entry and hobbled over to the gorgeous man, yelling words that Suga couldn't understand whatsoever.

It was then that their eyes met.

And that was how he got here.

"N-not yet, sir." Sugawara whispered, hips still slowly moving to the background music.

"And why not?" Daichi asks, hand snaking up to grip the back of the minx's neck.

"Cause- please don't mad sir..." He said, closing his eyes, almost expecting the hit.

Daichi's calloused hand gently trails up to Koushi's cheek and cups the soft skin, tracing the mole under his eye. "I could never be mad at an angel like you." He whispered, in such a gentle and loving tone, "Let's just stay out here."

Sugawara leaned into his touch, nuzzling into his palm.

"Y'know, sir, I've danced for many men, but you are by far the one I've been the most attracted to." He said, hands reaching up to cradle Daichi's hand. 

"And why do you think that is?" 

"Do you feel this, too, sir? I feel so desperate to feel you touch, to feel you! I've only just met you and I feel like I'll die if I can't be near you."

The words perfectly described how they both felt. As soon as their eyes met, it was like something clicked and they craved eachother. Hearts burning passionately and bodies quite literally pulled to eachother. When their skin touched, electricity rippled and it was addicting. Like coming in from a winter storm and warming yourself by a toasty fire. Only the feeling of pure attraction, of pure togetherness could describe the true feeling that ran through them.

"I do."

Koushi breathed out, hands going around his neck, face getting closer and closer. 

There lips brushed against eachother, one, two, three times. And just as Daichi was about to delve into the kiss when the king spoke. "My fine gentlemen and women, the main course has been served!"

Suga turned awkwardly to look at the meal and almost salivated. No! He had to keep a clean diet to keep his body up, if he's not fit he won't sell. Oh but the meat looks so good and the pudding looks delectable. Sawamura seems to notice his internal struggle as he picks him up by his waist and readjusts him on his lap so that he's turned towards the table. 

Daichi grabs a bowl of pudding and presents it to him. "Mm-mm, I'm okay." 

He keeps it at the exact same spot until Suga picks up the bowl and holds it in his lap. Daichi begins sipping on the pumpkin ale and he almost doesn't notice Suga holding the uneaten pudding in his hands. He leaned down, lips pressed right up against Suga's ear.

"Eat the pudding, Koushi."

He gulped and began slurping it down. It tasted so good, when was the last time he had something so sweet? In his ectasy, he almost didn't notice Daichi's hand creeping onto his thigh to grip him. He angled himself so he could turn and look at Daichi. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"Nothing, I just want you to know you'll be spending the night in my quarters." 

Koushi smiled to himself as he leaned into his chest. He hugged him close and nuzzled into his pecs, he never wanted to let go. Daichi wouldn't let him anyways, muscular arms using him in place, muttering something about him being 'too damn cute'.

Oh tonight would be fun.


End file.
